IU
Perfil thumb|250px|IU *'Nombre:' 아이유 / IU *'Nombre real:' 이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 161.8cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Agencia:' FAVE Entertainmet **Universal Music Japan ''(Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) Dramas * Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) * The Producers (KBS2, 2015) * Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) * Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Pastel Crayon'' tema para Beautiful Man (2014) *''Beautiful Song'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) *''Take My Hand'' tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Someday'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''Araro/ Wind Flower'' tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) *''So You'' tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) *''Danny boy'' tema para Paradise (2009) *''Fifth Finger'' tema para 19-Nineteen (2009) Peliculas *Real (2017) cameo *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz *An Uninvited Guest (2011) Programas de TV *Hyori's Bed and Breakfast (JTBC, 2017) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2017) *Fantastic Duo 2 (SBS, 2017) *Flower Crew (SBS,2016) *Infinity Challenge - Music festival (MBC,2015) *Music Bank (KBS, 2011) *Inkigayo como MC (SBS, 2011) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) (KBS, 2011) *Come to play – (MBC, 2011) *You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2011) *E!TV Special como MC (SBS, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2011) *Kiss And Cry (SBS, 2011) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Good Sunday (SBS, 2010) *Game’s Star for You (MBC, 2010) *Starcraft 2 Global Star League (GomTV, 2010) *Heroes (SBS, 2010) *Starry Night (MBC) *Gom Music Chart (GomTV, 2009) Programas de Radio *Radio Star *Super Junior's Kiss the Radio *Chin Chin Radio *Maybee's Raise the Volume *Yoo In Na volume up Radio Anuncios *'2017:' Sony Korea *'2017:' Exorcist (Kakao Game) *'2017:' Gnal-N *'2017:' My Home (Kakao Game) *'2017:' Cable TV *'2016:' Dewdrops *'2016:' Hyundai HCN *'2012:' Lemona *'2015:' UNIONBAY (Junto a Lee Hyun Woo) *'2015:' ISOI *'2014:' Hite Jinro Chamisol Soju *'2014 - 2015:' SBENU (Junto a Song Jae Rim) *'2014:' Sony MDR (Junto a Yoo Hee Yeol) *'2014:' Qdsuh *'2014:' Mexicana Chicken *'2014:' Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight *'2013:' Suddent Attack *'2013:' SK Telecom 11st *'2012:' Wave 3 *'2012:' Kyung Nam Pharm *'2012:' Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! *'2012:' The Saem Cosmetic *'2012:' G by GUESS *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection *'2011:' Memories for the sea_for EXPO 2012 *'2011:' Bulgaris *'2011:' SKT 4G LTE HD *'2011:' Sansung Galaxi S2 *'2011:' S-Oil *'2011:' Home Plus *'2011:' Maxicana *'2011:' T-Store *'2011:' SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin *'2011:' 4G LTE Junto a Won Bin *'2011:' Unionbay Junto a Seo In Gook *'2010:'SK Telecom *'2010:' Mayijju *'2010:' Shu Uemura *'2010:' My Chew Videos Musicales *Yoon Hyun Sang - When Would It Be (2014) *K.Will - My Heart is Beating (2011) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Remake' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Taiwán' 'Álbum' Colaboraciones *Hyungdon & Daejun - Choice (2016) *Park Myung Soo & IU - Leon (2015) *Yoon Hyun Sang - When Would It Be (2014) *G.O.D. - Sing For Me (2014) *IU & Fiestar - Sea Of Moonlight - LOEN Summer Story (2012) *Wanted - Like You (2012) *Bizniz - SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) (2011) *Seung Ri - I Know (2011) *Sung Si Kyung - It's You (2010) *Road for Hope - Seonmul (2010) *Let's go! (2010) *Run - Geudaeneun Yeppeoyo (2009) *3 of the Eye - 247 (2009) *Mighty Mouth - Hope (2009) *Suho - Wolhwasumok Geumtoir (2009) *Bizniz - Suga Luv (2009) Conciertos/Tours *'1st solo concert "Real Fantasy" 2012' **02 de Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur **09 de Junio - Ulsan, Corea del Sur **16 de Junio - Jeonju, Corea del Sur **03 de Julio - Suwon, Corea del Sur **07 de Julio - Busan, Corea del Sur **14 de Julio - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University *'2nd "Moden Times" 2013' **23 de Noviembre - Busan, Coreal del Sur **30 de Noviembre - Seúl, Coreal del Sur *'"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert 2014 ' **22, 23, 24, 25 de Mayo - Small Teatre **29, 30, 31 de Mayo - Small Teatre **01 de Junio - Small Teatre *'I&U in Beijing Concert 2015' **20 de Diciembre - Beijing, China *'IU CHAT-SHIRE Encore Concert 2015' **21 de Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Hall **30 de Noviembre - Busan, Corea del Sur **06 de Diciembre - Daegu, Corea del Sur **13 de Diciembre - Gwangju, Corea del Sur **22 de Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur **30 y 31 de Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur *'I&U in Taipei Concert 2016' **10 de Enero - Taipei, Taiwan *'Good Day China Tour 2016' **09 de Julio - Guangzho, China **16 de Julio - Changsh, China **23 de Julio - Nanjing, China **30 de Julio - Chongqing, China **31 de Julio - Wuhan, China **20 de Agosto - Chengdu, China **27 de Agosto - Shenzhen, China *'IU Concert 2016 24 Steps In Hong Kong ' **16 de Diciembre - Hong Kong *'2016 24 Steps: One, Two, Three, Four ' **3 y 4 de Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Eonju Middle School **Dongdug Girls High School *'Tiempo de entrenamiento:' 10 meses *'Familia:' Padres, hermano menor. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (fluido), Ingles (medio), Chino (básico) y Japones (básico) *'Club de Fans:' UAENA. *'Aficiones:' Leer libros y Componer canciones. *'Instrumentos:' Tocar la guitarra, piano, batería y flauta *'Mejores Amigas:' Suzy de Miss A ,Ji Yeon de T-ARA, Luna de f(x). *Considera a Yoo In Na una hermana. *Fue presidente estudiantil de su escuela Primaria Yangnam *IU decidió ser cantante cuando después de cantar en la competición de deportes de su escuela, se sentía feliz de recibir "el aplauso del público. Ella comenzó a asistir a las audiciones,pero falló en todas, ella también fue estafada por las compañías de entretenimiento falsas. *Cuando IU estaba en su séptimo grado, su familia comenzó a tener problemas financieros debido al fracaso del proyecto de su padre. IU tuvo que vivir separada de sus padres en una habitación estudio con su abuela, el hermano menor y su primo durante un año y medio, en condiciones de gran pobreza. *Entre las agencias que audicionó en ese momento estaba JYP. Fue en el 1er National JYP Tour Audition, que tuvo lugar en Seúl en agosto de 2007 donde cantó la canción "Bubble Sisters" que fue finalmente seleccionada para darle la oportunidad de audicionar para la compañía. Ver vídeo. Sin embargo, al ser JYP centrado en la danza y música pop en lugar de baladas acústicas del estilo artístico de IU, falló la audición de JYP. Ella se fue para prepararse y debutar en un grupo femenino a través de Good Entertainment en octubre de 2007, pero al final terminó debutando como solista mediante Loen Entertainment luego que los planes del grupo femenino no resultaran. **Referente al tema, Park Jin Young, cabeza de JYP Entertainment, ha dicho: “Mi corazón duele cada vez que veo a IU”. por que la agencia dejó pasar el talento de la cantante. *Desde su debut, IU dijo que su sueño no es ser una cantante popular sino una artísta en el sentido puro de la palabra y asegura que tiene vocación para lograr este objetivo *Para IU el significado de su nombre artístico es "la sensación de que se convierte en uno con la música". *IU compuso su primera canción ("Dreaming") a los 17 años para el drama Dream High, en el que ella actuó. *Su reconocimiento como cantante se dio dos años después de debutar gracias a la canción "Good Day" por su capacidad de llegar a subir 3 octavas con su voz, lo que le dio a la canción una gran popularidad. *El siguiente año lanzo el exitoso álbum "Last Fantasy", 'en el que se encuentra la popular canción "You and I", que fue la mas descargada en el año de su lanzamiento y una de las mas exitosas en la historia de Corea. *El 18 de mayo del 2011 apareció en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en términos de ingresos personales y quedó en tercer lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Gi. *En agosto del año 2014 IU y al actor Lee Hyun Woo estuvieron envueltos en rumores de noviazgo luego de que fueran captados por los paparazzi disfrutando de una noche de cine a altas horas de la noche, sin embargo ellos lo negaron, agregando que mantienen contacto y son muy buenos amigos. *En 2014 en el show Healing Camp (episodio 144) IU admitió que había estado en tratamiento por sus desordenes alimenticios particularmente anorexia, entre lagrimas aseguro que aunque ahora estaba recuperada era un problema que la había aquejado desde el debut. *Tiene una buena amistad con el actor Kim Soo Hyun. *Ha sido elegida como "La hermana pequeña de la nación de Corea" *IU siempre introduce a Lee Hyun Woo como parte del circulo de celebridades mas cercanos a ella *El medio de comunicación local Dispatch informo que los cantantes IU y Jang Ki Ha (de la banda Jang Ki Ha and the Faces) han estado saliendo desde el 2013. Ellos han estado haciendo tiempo para verse a pesar de sus apretadas agendas.La agencia de IU, Loen Entertainment, declaró a través de un comunicado oficial que luego de hablar con IU, ellos pueden confirmar que los dos están en una relación. El 23 de enero de 2017 anunciaron que habían terminado su relación. *El 22 de febrero de 2017, se reportó una donación de IU al fondo de becas de su alma mater. La beca basada en la necesidad fueron otorgadas a cuatro estudiantes de la escuela, quienes recibieron cada uno 5 millones de wones (aproximadamente $4,400). Esto cubrió las cuotas de admisión universitaria y los costos de matrícula para los primeros semestres de los estudiantes en la universidad. Además, la cantante ha estado donando 10 millones de won (aproximadamente $8,600) anualmente durante un par de años a su alma mater para financiar las mejoras generales de la escuela. *En la emisión del 30 de abril del 2017 del programa '“Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook” donde se preparó preparó un montaje en video de los momentos más memorables de las primeras apariciones de IU en el programa, incluyendo el momento en el que su voz tocó una nota equivocada en medio de una canción. IU compartió: “El doctor me dijo que la estructura de mis cuerdas vocales no permite que mi voz salga desafinada, realmente no canto notas fuera de tono a menudo, así que nunca podré olvidar ese día”. *En mayo del 2017, Sus fans en honor del cumpleaños de la cantante realizaron un proyecto de la comunidad, donde 50 de sus fans ayudaron a pintar un mural en un barrio tradicional. Aunque IU no pudo asistir al significativo evento, proporcionó comida a todos los que asistieron y visitó el lugar después del evento. *En mayo del 2017, durante un reciente episodio de “Well Done Again Today” de Dingo Studios, IU le regaló un micrófono a una afortunada fan que tenía sueños de convertirse en cantante. El micrófono ha sido un tema candente en las comunidades en línea debido a su precio de 3 millones de won (aproximadamente $ 2,600). Junto con el micrófono, IU también le regaló a su fan algunos parches de alivio de dolor muscular, un par de auriculares y un cuaderno de cuero firmado por ella. *El 10 de junio del 2017, IU apareció en el escenario de la primera presentación de la gira mundial de G-Dragon “ACT III, M.O.T.T.E” en el Estadio de la Copa Mundial Sangam en Seúl. IU y G-Dragon cantaron juntos la canción de IU, “Palette” y hablaron un poco en el escenario. Él reveló que IU le envió un extraño regalo por “Palette”. “Ayudé a IU luego que ella me pidiera una colaboración y me regaló un refrigerador. Me pregunto porqué me envió un refrigerador y descubrí que estaba lleno de botellas de suju envueltas con un cartel de mi rostro", luego IU cantó la parte femenina de “Missing You” de G-Dragon antes de irse del escenario. *En julio del 2017 IU abrió su club de fans oficial, 9 años después de su debut; Su agencia, FAVE Entertainment, anunció la apertura de membresias para el club de fans de IU, “'UAENA'”. Los fans pudieron comprar su membresía entre el 17 de julio y el 6 de agosto. *El 1º de septiembre de 2017, su agencia, Fave Entertainment, anunció: “IU lanzará un nuevo álbum titulado ‘Flower Bookmark 2’ a mediados de septiembre”. El próximo álbum de remake de IU está siendo lanzado aproximadamente tres años después desde su primer remake, “Flower Bookmark”, en el 2014. *El 18 de septiembre del 2017 reveló la canción “'Autumn Morning'” como un regalo sorpresa para sus fans como celebración de su noveno aniversario y como adelanto para su nuevo álbum remake, el cual está programado para su liberación el 22 de septiembre. A las 12:00 del 18 de septiembre KST, “Autumn Morning” se ubicó en la cima de las listas de tiempo real de los seis mayores sitios musicales coreanos: Genie, Bugs, Mnet y Soribada. *El 19 de septiembre, “Autumn Morning” ocupó el primer lugar en las principales listas musicales debutando con un "Real time All Kill", posteriormente consiguiendo un Perfect All Kill (PAK). El 22 de octubre lanzo oficialmente su álbum "Flower Bookmark 2" (en forma digital) , y la canción principal "Sleep rainy night" también se ubico en primer lugar en las principales listas musicales. *Fave Ent. anuncio que el álbum físico de IU seria pospuesto hasta mediados de Octubre (originalmente iba a ser lanzado al mercado el 25 de setiembre) *Aunque originalmente se dijo que el álbum hacia sido pospuesto por problemas técnicos, la razón original fue la canción "Willing to forget" de Kim Kwang Seok , la cual se iba incluir como title track (canción principal) de su nuevo álbum , pero después de que 2 días antes de su lanzamiento se sindicara a la esposa del fallecido cantante como asesina de él y su hija , IU decidió retirar la canción de su álbum al pensar que las regalías podrían ir a parar a manos equivocadas. IU tuvo que tomar esta difícil decisión a muy pocos días del lanzamiento de su álbum y hacerse cargo de los cambios como productora del álbum . Esto no solo le generó un gasto económico (100 Millones de wons) sino que también tuvo que retrasar el álbum físico, reestructurar las canciones, reemplazar la canción principal , reimprimir el álbum y remover la canción del disco. *Ya se había filmado un MV para la canción "Willing to forget " , los fans esperan que IU pueda realizar la canción y el MV una vez esta situación se haya solucionado *IU dijo que le apenaba mucho esta situación ya que esta canción era muy especial para ella y había venido trabajando en ella desde inicios de año. *IU realizo su fan meeting para celebrar su "9no aniversario" , IU explico las razones por las que no pudo realizar las copias físicas de su álbum y se disculpo con sus fans por no poder mantener su promesa con ellos ,quienes son los que mas anticiparon su álbum . Ademas les prometió que hará todo lo posible para que tengan el álbum en sus manos en poco tiempo. * Sitio Web Oficial * Facebook * Instagram * V LIVE * Canal de YouTube * Fan Cafe (Daum) * Twitter Galería IU.jpg IU2.jpg IU3.jpg IU4.jpg IU5.jpg IU6.jpg IU7.jpg IU8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' IU(아이유) Lost Child|Lost Child IU (아이유) Boo MV|Boo IU(아이유) Hey (Rock Ver.)|Hey (Rock Ver.) IU(아이유) Marshmallow|Marshmallow IU (아이유) Good Day (좋은 날) MV|Good Day IU (아이유) Only I Didn't Know|Only I Didn't Know IU(아이유) Only I Didn't Know|Only I Didn't Know (IU Ver.) IU & Yoo Seungho - Believe in Love|Believe in Love 'Japón' IU(아이유) Good Day Japanese Version|Good Day (Japanese Ver.) IU(아이유) You & I (Japanese Version)|YOU&I (Japanese Ver.) IU(아이유) Beautiful Dancer|Beautiful Dancer IU - Monday Afternoon|Monday Afternoon Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:FAVE Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:KDebut2008 Categoría:JDebut2011